A shoe, in particular a ladies high-heeled shoe has a heel tap fastened to the heel by means of a pin, the pin having a head which passes, fixed against rotation, through an opening in the heel tap. The pin is seated with spread seat in a clamping sleeve of the heel and has a circular-cylindrical longitudinal bore into which an expansion nail is driven.
From Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model No. 83 15 594.1 it is known to secure a heel tap which is developed as a plate against twisting by an axial ribbing on the head of the pin; the shank of the pin is seated in a clamping sleeve which is driven into the heel. Upon the hammering in of the pin, the sleeve comes into a sort of force fit with respect to the longitudinal bore of the heel in which the shank is received. Despite the relatively high clamping action obtainable, the danger of the twisting of the heel tap out of its congruent position with respect to the surface of the heel is not entirely excluded.
It has therefore been attempted to solve this problem by driving an expansion nail into a central circular-cylindrical longitudinal bore specifically provided for this purpose. This also failed to provide a satisfactory solution for securing against twisting.
The object of the present invention is to optimize the securing against twisting by structurally simple means and without increasing the number of basic parts.
This object is achieved by the invention set forth in the ensuing description.